From the Beginning
by Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel
Summary: A few stories about Chiaki, Fin, and Access's thoughts about what happened to Maron. Although it starts out Access, Fin, and Chiaki :
1. Part 11Access Time, KuroTenshi

Part 1-Access Time, Kuro-Tenshi

Part 1.1

Maron-chan placed the baby in my lap. Natsuki looked at me and smiled. Now, I may be four, but I'm not stupid. I know you're not supposed to drop a baby. But I almost dropped Natsuki because her eyes were still green…I could almost see Fin-chan…I should start at the beginning, as Maron-chan and Chiaki-kun (yes, I stopped calling them by their Kaitou names…Chiaki-kun made me TT)

It starts when God creates Paradise. At the beginning, God had a human form. He got lonely in Paradise, so He created another form, one that looked like Him. He called this form "Adam". Do you recognize this story now? It's the story of Adam and Eve. Except, after God created Eve, He fell in love with her, and forbid her to eat from the Tree of Knowledge. Not only because she would learn of good and evil, but because she would notice the difference between her and Adam compared to God. But Eve ate the fruit, and so did Adam. And Eve realized the difference of herself and God. So Adam and Eve left Paradise. Before Eve left, God gave her a power, a power to be reborn, or reincarnate. After they left, God got lonely again, more so than before Adam and Eve. Soon, His loneliness broke away from Him and became Satan, the Devil. And because Adam and Eve, humans, were responsible for the loneliness, the Devil hated humans. And tried for centuries to wipe out the human race. But Eve, who was born again and again, managed to save them all. Then, during the medieval times, Eve was reborn, and then burned as a heretic at age 19. This was Jeanne d' Arc or Saint Joan of Arc.

Jeanne d' Arc had someone she loved, and someone who loved her. His name was Noin Claude, and after Jeanne burned, Noin forsake God and became a demon, the Dark Knight Noin Claude.

A few years later, a whole bunch of Kuro-Tenshis (Dark Angels) were born. Me, Fin, and our friends Toki and Celcia were among them. And more years later, Fin, Toki, and Celcia became Jun-Tenshis (Semi-Angels). They got sent down to Earth for three days. Before Fin left, I asked her something.

"Fin…when you get back, I need to tell you something. Will ya listen?"

"If I feel like it at the time." I stared at her in shock. She laughed. "I'm kidding, Access! Of course I'll listen."

Then she went down to Earth. From what I could gather from Archangel Lilu-sama, all three of them ran into a human boy, who turned out to be the boy who killed Fin when she was human-her older brother. On the third and final day, he revealed his true intentions and killed Toki and Celcia. He grabbed Fin by her hair and (forgetting I wasn't there, I guess) she screamed for my help. As soon as she screamed for my help, her hair ripped off in her brother's hand. I watched helplessly from an archangel's room as her power, her pure angel power, came out of her. That day, Fin accidentally killed her brother and many other humans. She stood trial. And she was banished.

I tried to talk to her before she left, trying to keep my promise to tell her something when she got back. But…"You can't see her. She's already at the Gate." The archangel told me. I sank to my knees, tears running down my face. 'The Gate…I'm sorry, Fin. I was gonna tell you that I love you, but now I can't. I'm sorry. Once you step out of the Gate, you'll die…" I went to my room and cried for Toki, Celcia, and Fin.

And that day, Eve's soul was once again reborn.


	2. Part 12Access Time, KuroTenshi

Part 1.2-Access Time, Kuro-Tenshi

Chapter 2

Last Chapter: And Eve's soul was once again reborn.

16 years later, I was sent to Earth on a mission. To find a boy who could see me. I asked, "What does he look like?"

"I don't know."

Ok. "What's his name?"

"I don't know."

So down to Earth I went. Two days went by, and I was starting to freak out until someone grabbed me around the waist. "AAAHHH!!!" Whoever grabbed me pulled me up to their face.

"What a strange-looking creature." I shook, trying to get loose.

"Let me go! I need to find someone!" he stared at me even harder.

"It can talk?" I paused.

"You can see me?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't have grabbed you if I didn't."

I grinned. The person I was looking for had blue hair and brown eyes. He was waiting for someone under a theatre thing, I guess. Anyway, we went to his house and a few days later, he moved us into an apartment complex where two girls lived. One had short purple hair, and her name was Toudiaji Miyako. The other had brown hair and her name was Kusakabe Maron. Sinbad-sama (what I called him) looked her up on the internet. And we found out that she was the current owner of Jeanne d' Arc's soul. We watched her fight demons that the devil put on Earth. And I saw, for the first time in forever, Fin Fish, the Jun-Tenshi. I was confused. Then Sinbad-sama challenged Jeanne. And I found out what happened to Fin. Chiaki succeeded in getting close to Maron as we gained two enemies: Noin and Silk. After Chiaki revealed himself as Jeanne's rival Sinbad, they started hanging out more. Until he told me he was going to quit being a Kaitou for Maron.

"WHAT??? You can't!!!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Give me one good reason, Access."

"Fine." And I told him what I thought about Fin. He decided not to quit. But he told Maron, who didn't believe him until Fin told her herself.

"That's right, Maron. I'm taking this home…to my beloved Prince of Darkness!" she disappeared, and our fight against her was started. Chiaki and Maron were pretty much inseparable, and Maron and I became really good friends. Finally, Chiaki told Maron he loved her. A few days after that, he got caught by the police for being worried about Maron as Sinbad. And Fin pushed Maron off her balcony, and transported Maron and Noin into the past, just before Jeanne d' Arc was burned (I should mention that Fin took Maron's power to transform and that this happened to Maron in a coma-like state.) and Jeanne gave Maron the power to transform again. When she woke up, she's in the hospital and Chiaki was the first one by her side, hugging her and not letting go, even as his dad asked him to. Later, we were all in Chiaki's apartment, and Maron called her dad for the first time in years. Meanwhile, Fin had a plan and it involved Miyako. So while Maron was still in the hospital, Fin kidnapped Miyako and put a demon inside her to control her.


	3. Part 13Access Time, KuroTenshi

Part 1.3-Access Time, Kuro-Tenshi

Chapter 3

Last chapter: So while Maron was still in the hospital, Fin kidnapped Miyako and put a demon inside her to control her.

The next day, while Maron and Chiaki were at school, I was trying to find Fin. After school, I saw Chiaki tell Maron he would wait for her by the park. But when Maron found Chiaki…

"Didn't you know? Miyako and I are going out." That probably totally crushed Maron. I found Fin in a mountain, and I didn't know what to do. 'God, help me out here.' It was just a random plea. I didn't expect anything to happen, really. But the next thing I hear is "Very well." Huh? POOF

Fin whirled around. "Who's there?" I came forward and her eyes widened in shock "Access? Is that you? You became a Jun-Tenshi?"

I nodded, my purple hair flowing around me in the wind. We talked for a bit, and I tried to touch her shoulder. Her body burned my hand. She flew away, ignoring me as I called after her. 'She mentioned possessing a human…MIYAKO-CHAN!' I flew quickly in search of Maron. When I found her, she was at the bottom of a cliff with Noin. I told her about Miyako, and we both rushed to the fight. Well, Maron did. But I didn't abandon her, though! I felt holy water, and it's the source of out power, so I went to get some. And freaked out when I hear my name when I get to the holy water. Until I see two angels I haven't seen since Fin became the Devil's servant. Toki and Celcia. I freed them, and we flew as fast as we could to where Fin was. And Fin was shocked and happy enough to repent her mistake. But that meant she would die. That's what she said. Until I cut my hair. My absurdly long hair was cut so I could give the power to Fin. Toki and Celcia also gave Fin their power. And Fin got her dream come true. She became a Sei-Tenshi with our power and a little help from God, who forgave Fin. And Toki, Celcia, and I became Kuro-Tenshis again. Maron openly accepted Fin back, and told her she could live with her, Maron, if she, Fin, couldn't go back to heaven. I noticed Chiaki was gone when Fin told Maron that Chiaki was at the Devil's lair.

But before we could freak out about that, we got transported to heaven and met Lilu-sama, an Archangel. There, when we started talking to God, the Devil challenged Maron-chan. If she won, he would disappear, but if she lost, she became his servant. He also brought Chiaki back to Maron, and Chiaki tried to get her to say no. Maron said yes to the challenge because the Devil said if she declined, he would kill Chiaki. The fight was to take place the next day, halfway between Heaven and the Devil's lair. Me and Fin were walking around that night, and Fin couldn't stop worrying about Maron. We sat down on a rock and hugged her to make her feel better. The next day, the fight began. Maron would be facing…herself! The battle began with me, Chiaki, Toki, Celcia, and Fin watching. Maron quickly beat herself by saying she wasn't afraid to cry anymore. Unable to handle defeat, the Devil attempted to kill Maron. He probably would've, too. But Fin jumped in front of Maron. And Fin died, saying she didn't want anyone to be lonely.


	4. Part 14Access Time, KuroTenshi

Part 1.4- Access Time, Kuro-Tenshi

Chapter 4

Last chapter-And Fin died, saying she didn't want anyone to be lonely.

Maron cried, I cried, and we were all silent, and I picked Fin up.

"Here. I never took this earring off. I'm giving it to you, Fin." I place my earring in her hand and cried even harder. I could hear God saying something, and I looked up to listen. God was telling Maron that she could bring Fin back to life if she gave Fin her power to be reborn. Maron agreed, saying that she didn't need to become Jeanne ever again. Fin would be alive again, just in the human world. I jumped up, carefully putting Fin down.

"I'm gonna train hard, so I can go down to Earth with Fin!" Maron and Chiaki left. Chiaki promised me a whole stack of pancakes when I got back to him. Something to look forward too, YAY!

Ten Years Later…

So, I'm just sitting behind a wall. Eating a stack of pancakes and ignoring my mother's calls of "Shinji! Where are you? Your breakfast will get cold!" When Chiaki-san just grabs my pancakes from me! He scolds me for not eating the breakfast my mom made me and always eating pancakes from his house.

"But you promised me pancakes!" I whined. He grinned at me.

"Boy, that's some memory you've got there, kid." My mom comes over and asked Chiaki-san if Maron-chan was coming home today.

"Yeah, she's coming home." Just then, Maron-chan pulls up, holding a baby. Maron-chan calls me over.

"She had her hand clenched for the longest time." That was the first thing Maron-chan said when I saw the baby.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yeah, and we couldn't figure out why, and when she finally opened her hand, we found this." She pulled my black earring from her pocket. I recognized it immediately and gasped.

"Fin?" Maron nodded, smiling.

"Yep, except now her name's Natsuki!" I jumped happily, holding the baby.

"I love you! Let's get married!" My mom started at us in shock.

"A marriage proposal? Where's this coming from?"

Maron-chan and Chiaki-san just laughed. "How cute!"

I sat down, still holding the baby. And whispering the story of Kaitou Jeanne, Kaitou Sinbad, God, the Devil, and two angels Access Time and Fin Fish.

END OF PART 1-ACCESS!


	5. Part 21Fin Fish, JunDaTenshi

Part 2.1-Fin Fish, Jun/Da-Tenshi

Chapter 5

I looked up helplessly from the arms of a four-year-old and the first thing I saw were purple eyes. I smiled and reached towards his face…Access's. He was telling me a story. But I knew the story better than he did. At least the parts about me.

See, what happened was Celcia, on Earth, was losing power and found a place filled with holy water. She was taking some holy water when she was captured by a boy. Toki and I, not understanding what this human boy did to Celcia, bit him when he tried to grab us. He brought us to Celcia, who explained he was helping her regain her power. We stayed with him the entire three days. Whenever I was around him, my heartbeat race. 'I wonder why my heart's pounding like this.' Toki didn't like him, and kept saying we had to leave. I kept saying that we should stay. And on the third day, he revealed himself to me. When I was alive, and human, he was my older brother. Then he killed me. For the holy water Toki, Celcia, and I had been using!

He informed me he was using us as ingredients in his holy water. And that he already killed Toki and Celcia! He grabbed my hair, and attempted to do the same to me. I struggled, and called for Access to help me. (Natural instinct, I guess.) And my hair ripped off in my brother's hand (he's still my brother…right?).

I'm just a Jun-Tenshi. So the raw power that came out of me scared me. I had enough power to kill him and a whole bunch of other humans. I returned to Heaven alone, and stood a trial before Lilu-sama and the Archangels. And I was banished. I stood in front of the Gate and thought about Access. Tears poured down my face. 'As soon as I step through this Gate, I'll die. I'm sorry, Access. I never got to hear what you had to say. I love you…and I'm sorry.'

Just as I was about to step through, I heard "Wait!" And I listened to the best idea (at the moment, it was the only way to get out of dying). I thought about it, then accepted it. I took the hand outstretched towards me and walked away. And became what I hate the most: a Da-Tenshi. Right before I left, I took one last glance at where I had spent my whole angel life. Then I turned away.

Passing Earth, I noticed a couple by the carousel. The woman didn't want to get her skirt muddy, but she wanted to get on the carousel. Then man operating the carousel got down and became her footstool. She got on the ride. Months later, I saw the same woman again. She was going to help some guy remodel a park. And it was the same guy. I watched as they got married. And I watched as the baby girl they had received Eve's soul. I watched this girl get things for her birthday, watched her stick up for her friend. And I watched as, when she was about 8, both her parents received a demon and I watched as they moved to different parts of the world. And a few days after her 16th birthday, I presented myself to her as Fin Fish, a Jun-Tenshi, to gain power for my dark prince.


	6. Part 22Fin Fish, JunDaTenshi

Last chapter- And a few days after her 16th birthday, I presented myself to her as Fin Fish, the angel in training, to gather power for my dark prince.

It was fun. I had someone to talk to, and Maron had someone who loved her. It got to the point where I forgot I was a Fallen Angel, forgot I was banished, just by this girl. It all came back to me the second I saw him. I spent months forgetting, and one look at HIM brought everything back. Maron got a new opponent, Sinbad, at the same time we got a new neighbor. And Sinbad's angel was...

"Fin?

"Access?"

In our apartment, I got an order. In order to finally destroy Eve, we were gonna hurt her emotionally and mentally before physically. My job was to convince her that Sinbad and Access were evil. That was easily done. And with all the demons that were collected, my Dark Prince was almost strong enough. Almost, but not quite. She fell in love with Chiaki, and hated Sinbad. We revealed Sinbad as Chiaki, and Maron tried to hate Chiaki. She couldn't. And they hung out even more. Then, Chiaki revealed my secret. Access told him. And as much as I knew the truth would hurt the both of us, I told the truth as hurtfully as I could. But even as I said what he told me to say-right down to the "I hate you!" part-as much as she looked like she was going to cry, I felt about 10,000 times worse. And just when I thought I couldn't feel any worse, I could hear Maron as she called after me.

"Fin! Don't leave! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WORK FOR THE DEVIL AS LONG AS YOU DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" That made me wish I never agreed to do this stupid thing in the first place. Noin didn't make me feel any better.

"You should go back to heaven. Even now, years later, your body still reeks of an angel." I flew away from him, feeling more and more out of place and like an outcast. I couldn't go to heaven, I had no friends in my beloved Prince's palace, and I just lost my human home. I sighed. 'I think even Access hates me now.' And then, a few days later, when Chiaki became Sinbad and Maron stayed home (I was ordered to take her power to transform into Jeanne d' Arc), I got my order and visited Maron at her house while she stood on her balcony. And I pushed her to the ground seven stories below. I watched until Noin caught her and they hit the ground with a THUD! And as Noin disappeared, just before Silk tried to attack me, I disappeared, trying not to cry. I got my next order twenty minutes later.

"Kidnap her friend. Place a demon in her. Control his heart." I bowed my head and stood on a wall. Waiting until she walked past me. And when she did...

"Hmph! This is what you get for placing yourself before others, Maron!" I said that to convince myself that what I was doing was the right thing to do. And when Chiaki left school the next day, I placed a shadow in his heart. And as Maron walked up to him, I made it seem as if he had been planning to go with Miyako after all. And convinced Maron easily.


End file.
